Ghost of a Kiss
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Request by No Vigilance. Rukia is taking some time to visit the now powerless Ichigo, reflecting on their time together and words left unsaid...


Ghost of a kiss  
IchigoXRukia

 **A.N.: This is a request by No Vigilance.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 _ **One night several months after Ichigo lost his powers….  
**_ **Ichigo's room: 2:45 AM  
Rukia POV**

Rukia sat in Ichigo's closet, like she'd done back when she'd first lost her powers. She didn't even know why she was here. It just…it just felt right to her. When she was powerless she had spent several months in this closet, so it'd made a little sense to her that she would be here for Ichigo as he slept on his bed, powerless as she had been after the night they'd first met.

Nobody knew she was there. She kept her spiritual pressure hidden so Ichigo's father, Isshin, didn't know that she was here. She didn't want any of his family to tell Ichigo that she was here. Hell, she hadn't even told her captain or her brother, Byakuya, that she was taking an evening off to venture into the world of the living. She just needed to be alone with Ichigo, even if he didn't know if she was there. It wasn't a want, it was a burning need for the girl.

Looking down, Rukia stared solemnly at her Lieutenant's badge. She'd only now gotten her seat in the Squad, talking up her mentor's position as the lieutenant. She was now entrusted with the lives of her Squad, a valued member to the eyes of her subordinates. It felt…odd, having never had a seated officer's position in her Squad and now she was its number 2.

' _Funny…I'd never have risen this high if I had never met Ichigo… He changed my life… He changed everything….'_

If it hadn't been for Ichigo, she'd still be her old self; the soul reaper who hid in her brother's shadow, who felt the sword of guilt pierce her heart for the death of her friend and mentor, Kaien Shiba.

And then he came in and changed her life. She hadn't realized it for all the time she spent in his closet, having to teach him her people's ways as he struggled to fulfill her duty as a Substitute Soul Reaper, or when she fought alongside him against countless enemies: the bounts, the Arrancars, Captain Amagai, the rogue zanpakuto, the reigai, or even Aizen. She only realized the truth of the matter when he was gone; when he was powerless and out of her life. He didn't just take her powers….

…He took Rukia's heart.

It was only weeks after she had returned to the Soul Society, spending the day out in the sun. She had been sitting on the soft grass, feeling uneasy. Then, when she saw a cloud that looked like Ichigo, tears fell down her face and she sobbed for the better part of an hour as her heart clenched in pain, as if the mere memory of Ichigo made her die of want. She wanted to feel Ichigo's presence again. She wanted to have their usual banter again. She wanted to plant her foot upside his head like in the old days again.

But overall, she just wanted to see Ichigo again and for him to see her. A wish that will never be granted. Curling up inside the closet, Rukia's eyes watered as she looked over and saw the sleeping boy, oblivious to his friend in his closet. Rukia swallowed the lump in her throat as she watched him sleep. She wanted to tell him that he was her one and only; the one who she wanted to wake up to every morning. She wanted to tell him so many things….

And now that chance was gone, like dust in the wind. She knew that Ichigo would remain powerless for the rest of his life. Even worse, as he grew older, she'd remain the same. She'd watch as she suffered the curse of watching him age, watching him live out his life without her. He'd get married, possibly have children and make new friends. More than likely, soon she would just be a distant memory to his eyes, only as a reminder of the days where his life was a constant battle. And when he finally died and moved on to the soul society, chances were they would still never meet. The vastness of the Seireitei was an insurmountable obstacle. Her own sister was unable to find her, Byakuya having to take up the task after she'd passed away. The only way that they'd ever come face to face was a miracle, and she knew that they had already used up enough miracles in their short time; they weren't getting any more.

"Ichigo…" she whispered, hoping against hope that he'd hear her. But he slumbered on, never knowing of the girl crying her eyes out in his closet. Getting up, she got out of the closet and walked over to the bed, looking down at Ichigo as he slept on. She matched his breathing, her breath slow and heavy as she cried, her tears hitting the floor. "Ichigo, I'm so sorry." She clutched his hand. She knew that he might feel her, but it was only a superficial touch. To him, it'd be like he was touched by a ghost. "You are more than my savior. You're more than my friend." She leaned down until her face was above his. "I'm so sorry I never got the chance to say it before, so I'll say it now."

"I love you, Ichigo…"

She leaned down and kissed his lips. Her soft lips touched his if only for a moment, like the kind you see in a fairy tale. As she kissed her love a single tear dripped from her eye, landing on his face, looking like he was crying along with her. As she leaned back up she smiled warmly at Ichigo before heading for the window. She'd spent enough time reminiscing. Now it was time to return to her Squad and her life. Maybe she would come back to check on Ichigo, maybe not. But she would always keep the memories of the days they'd spent locked in the warmest confines of her heart. Looking back at Ichigo, Rukia smiled a sad smile. "Ichigo…"

"Goodbye…my friend…."

 **Ichigo POV**

Ichigo opened his eyes slowly, feeling like something had happened while he was sleeping. His hands went to his lips. "Why…why do I feel like somebody kissed me?" His hand then went to his cheek, feeling like it was wet. He looked down at the blanket and sighed. "Just another dream." He looked up and stared out the window, looking at the moon. Somehow, the white, ivory ball reminded him of Rukia's beautiful face. "Rukia…" he whispered as a tear ran down his face.

He missed his friend. He missed arguing with the small Soul Reaper. He wished that he had spent more time with her and told him that he had started to see her more than just his friend. He wanted to show her that she meant the world to him. She was special to him.

He loved her; Rukia was the only woman he would ever truly love.

Gone forever….

Lying back on his bed, Ichigo closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep, hoping that he would be blessed with another dream of Rukia. As he slowly drifted off to sleep, one last tear fell down his face. Before he could float through the gates of slumber a single breath was released from his kissed lips….

"Rukia…I miss you…."

The End


End file.
